


garage sounds.

by colderthancold



Series: garage band au [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Garage Band AU, also kanan says like one or two things, implied rikoyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “You’re proud of me?”In which Chika can't be any happier.





	garage sounds.

It was one o’clock in the afternoon and Chika woke up with Yoshiko by her side. She smiled. She was glad she wasn’t mad at her anymore and hugged her tighter, which made Yoshiko try to move away. They were still in the same clothes as the day before and hadn’t slept enough.

“Yoshiko-chan…” Chika whispered in her ear. Yoshiko kind of shook in her sleep. “Wake up, Yoshiko-chan.” She said. She had to be by Kanan’s at three and wanted to spend some quality time with her girlfriend before she did so. Yoshiko grumbled something and Chika tried to get closer to her.

“What?” She asked. Yoshiko groaned.

“Let me sleep, Chika!” She exclaimed, burying her head on the pillow afterwards. Chika sighed and looked at her bedroom’s ceiling. She still had to run some errands for her family and go ask Mari if they could play at the hotel some night because apparently last night had been some kind of success. She smiled at the thought of that. She never thought their silly and stupid garage sounds would take them anywhere.

Then she got an idea. She stood up and walked towards her closet. She opened it and found her old, beat up guitar. It still kind of worked, even if it had a missing string and even if it was impossible to make it sound fine. She coughed and started playing.

“Yoshiko-chan!” She said. Yoshiko squealed and looked at her, frowning. Yoshiko said she hated when she invented songs out of nowhere but Chika knew she didn’t mean it. Her eyes said otherwise (and Mari did so too. She had caught Yoshiko singing one when doing whatever). “Yoshiko-chan, my dearest love, wake up, please! I need to run some errands and want to spend quality time with you! I love you! And I’m happy to know you still love me back! Please, please, please come with—!” She couldn’t finish her song as Yoshiko was covering her mouth. She was still frowning but had a small smile on her face, which made Chika smile dumbly and hugely.

“I’ll go, I’ll go. And it’s Yohane.” She said. Chika left her guitar on the floor and she ran down to the kitchen carrying Yoshiko bridal-style out of happiness. Yoshiko squealed half of the time. The other half she was kind of screaming for her to go faster. Chika cooked breakfast and Yoshiko tried to do the dishes. They had a somewhat peaceful morning (even though it was already afternoon and even though they had to run half town because Shiitake had ran away) and after Chika ran her errands they were hanging on the beach. Chika was lying over the sand, hands bellow her head and Yoshiko was using her stomach as pillow. The sound of the sea was calming and melodies came to Chika’s mind as she heard it. She started to hum a song. She was inventing it as she hummed it. After a few minutes Yoshiko was also humming along.

“I—” Yoshiko started. She sounded like she was chocking on her own words. “I’m proud of you.” She said in something similar to a whisper. Chika sat down in that instant, making Yoshiko’s head fall. ‘Ouch!’ She screamed. Chika’s eyes were wide and she felt like a cartoon character whose mouth touches the floor due to impression.

“You’re proud of me?” She asked. She felt the stars in her eyes. Yoshiko blushed and looked away.

“No. I mean, yes. I am. I just… I’m sorry. About the other day.” Yoshiko said. She wasn’t looking and Chika and Chika knew it was because she was embarrassed. She never said those kind of things, after all.

“Don’t be.” Chika said. She hugged her from behind. “Don’t be sorry, Yoshiko-chan.” She said. She was going to give her girlfriend a peck on the cheek when Yoshiko bent and took a handful of sand.

“It’s Yohane!” She said as she threw it directly at Chika’s face. Chika coughed. She had had time to close her eyes but didn’t have the same luck with her mouth. She then smiled with that playful smile that could only be hers.

“Sand war, huh? You looked for it!” Chika said as she bent to do the same Yoshiko had done, though she didn’t have time to do so; Yoshiko had pushed her and she had fallen on it.

“Fallen angel Yohane wins again!” Yoshiko said, smile on her face and laughing like the fallen angel she was. As she finished saying that Chika took her legs and made her fall. How ironic. The fallen angel falling.

“Ouch! I hate you, Chika.” Yoshiko said as she looked at her girlfriend. She was pouting. Chika chuckled.

“I love you too, Yoshiko-chan!” She exclaimed as she rolled where she was and hugged her. Chika almost fell asleep when she noticed she had to go to Kanan’s on that moment and grabbed Yoshiko by the wrist and ran to Kanan’s house. She knocked the door.

“Chika-chan, Yoshiko-chan!” You said. She was about to add something else when she noticed her friends were covered in sand. “Should I ask?” She inquired. Yoshiko entered the house muttering things about using Kanan’s shower and You supposed that was a no. As You tuned the guitar, Chika rambled about how in love she was.

“I’d marry her right here, right now.” Chika said, hand on her chest, solemn expression on her face. You chuckled and played a short riff.

“You’re so funny, Chika-chan.” She said. Her constant smile was bigger than usual and Chika’s eyes widened. Of course You’s smile was bigger—she had spent all night being lovey-dovey with the city girl.

“How did it go with Sakurauchi?” Chika asked. You blushed and giggled. She played another riff and Chika knew that meant she was happy.

“It was great, Chika-chan.” You said. “We’re gonna go out after today’s practice.” You giggled again. She sure was falling in love.

“Why didn’t you invite her to practice? You look really cool when we do so.” Chika said.

“She said she had something to do—I bet Mari has some sort of weird thing planned.” You said. “She’s full of surprises. And love advice.” You stood up and started playing the guitar. Chika joined with the drums after three or four seconds. Kanan appeared just on time for the bass to join— she didn’t want to leave Dia alone, as her fever had worsened that day.

“So, city girls, huh?” Kanan asked after they finished playing the first song. You nodded. “You lucky girl.” Kanan said as she messed with You’s hair. “Sakurauchi is really pretty. You’d make the cutest couple. Did your guitar playing impress her?”

“I hope so.” You said. Her face hurt after so much smiling but she couldn’t help it. Sakurauchi was, indeed, pretty. And You hoped they’d made the cutest couple. “Actually I… I’ve been working on this song. It’s kinda cheesy but I was hoping you guys would like it.” You said. It was a messy paper with You’s messing handwriting all over it. The lyrics were simple and charming. They had a home-like kind of feeling all of You’s songs had. Chika almost screamed out of joy.

“They’re great! Actually, earlier I found this one melody that fits this song perfectly!” She asked You to lend her her guitar and played it. Kanan smiled and messed with Chika’s and You’s hair (she always did that, especially when she was proud of them).

“What did I do to deserve you too?” She asked, huge smile on her face. They group-hugged. Yoshiko had come out of the bathroom and stared at them.

“What the hell are you doing?” She asked. Her hair was wet and her expression priceless. They stopped hugging and looked at her.

“Group hug!” Chika screamed, and as they suffocated Yoshiko with hugs Chika thought she would never be happier than that.


End file.
